1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector of high density with lower profile.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,566, issued to Kline et al. on May 31, 2005, discloses a backplane connector mounted on one side of a daughter card. However, there is no disclosure about how to arrange the connector on both sides of the daughter card to achieve a low profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,321, issued to Johnson et al. on Oct. 3, 1989, discloses a backplane connector in which contact pins extending from separate portions thereof are adapted to enter a circuit board from both sides. The connector has two connector portions mounted on opposite sides of a daughter card. However, a pair of pins are used to latch the two connector portions which increases the profile of the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,415, issued to Wu on Dec. 16, 2003, discloses a high speed cable assembly in which two rows of contacts define a slot receiving a printed circuit board. However, the contact density is very limited.
Additionally, the contacts disclosed in latter two prior art references are prone to damage since the contacts are exposed to outside during most of the manufacturing processes of the connector.